The Stars
by Sabrina2001
Summary: Ash, Misty, and Brock start on there new journey with new twist and turns and something more!! I need reviews good or bad. please.


_The Stars_

Disclamer: I don't own Poke'mon or Nintendo or any of those other big companies of big people. but I do own the song. It's called "I want to say I love you" So you can't sue me there and I used a Disclamer so you can't sue me.

A/N: First of all I am trying to get more reviews then someone else so please if you could review the story, if you liked it or if you didn't please review it, please. Second this story contains AAMR, you have been warned. third of all I have writers block. So be nice, I know I suck. so 

Enjoy!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"Don't forget to change your you know what's!" Ash's mom yelled as Ash, Misty, Pikachu and Brock headed for their new adventures in the Rainbow League. The group decided to see Ash's mom before they left so they did, and they were now heading out again.

Ash falls over anime style. "Mom!" He said with emphacence. Misty was blushing a bit as she usually does when So one talks about Ash in that way. Brock on the other hand was looking at a crowd of beautiful(at least in his mind they were beautiful) girls in front of Gary's car. 

"Ash you take care of yourself." Ash's mom gave with a sigh a she watched the group start off on their new, adventurous, amazing journey ahead of them. But this new journey will bring something even more. At least to two of them.

As usual the first step Ash took with the map in his hand they were lost. They were headed to Storm city so Ash can try for his next badge. Unfortunetly it was getting quite dark and foggy.

"Ash can we please stop, my feet are hurting." Misty begged. Although he wanted to say, Of coarse my love, but he had to be stubborn and say, "I got to get my first badge."

"Misty is right, it's getting really dark, let's just set up camp." Brock said trying to control his anger.

"Oh, o.k. Brock, we will set up camp here." Ash said with a sigh. He then found a nearby stump and sat down. Pikachu jumped on Ash's lap and Ash began combing his/her fur.

"Thanks Ash." Misty said right after Brock went to gather firewood.

"Oh, yeah, whatever." He said hanging his head down.

"Well I'm going to bed, I'm really, really tired. Night Ash." Misty said quietly to him and as she walked to her bed she put her hand on his shoulder. This startled Ash.

"What was that for?" Ash yelled in a jumpy mood.

"That's better, at least now your not all down and out. Night Ash." Misty snickered.

'Night Mist." Ash said quietly. This was the first time he ever called her that.

"Why did you call me that?" Misty asked as she was getting in her sleeping bag.

"I had to get you back." He whispered as he walked over to Misty sleeping bag.

"Night Ash." she said firmly, hopefully for the last time.

"Night." Ash whispered and walked over to his sleeping bag.

Brock came back to camp about an hour later saying he found a lost Nurse Joy and he offered to help her. He started a cozy fire and walked to his sleeping bag, and feel asleep.

Later that night Ash was awoken by a Hoot-Hoot who was out hunting. Ash rubbed his eyes and looked around, everything was normal like it should be except for one thing. Ash got up without waking Pikachu up and walked to a nearby lake. Unfortunetly Pikachu woke up and followed him.

"Sorry for waking you up Pikachu." Ash said and patted Pikachu on the back.

"Pika-pi-pika-pi-pi-pi-pikachu?"(It's o.k. but why are you up?) Pikachu asked.

"Thinking." Ash responded.

"Pi-pi-pikachu-pika-pi-pi-pika-pika-pikachu-pi-pi-pi-pika-pik-pika?"(What are you thinking about Ash?) 

"Stuff, Pikachu can I ask you a question?" Ash asked.

"Pika!" (yeah!)

"Can a trainer be in love and still train?"

"Pika-pi-pi-pika."(Of coarse, why?)

"Well I kind of have a crush on someone." 

"Pika, pi?"(Oh, who?)

"I don't want to say." 

"Pika-pi-pi-pi-pikachu-pika-pika-pi-pi-pika-pikachu-pika?"(Come on you trust me right?)

"Yeah, promise you won't tell?"

"Pika."(Promise.)

"Um.. you see I kind of like Misty, no I love her, oh I so love her."

"Pika-pi-pi-pika.-pi-pi-pi-pika-pikachu-pi-pika-pikachu-pi-pi-pika-pi-pi-pi-pi-pika-pika-pi."(Ash if you love her you'll tell her, I mean that's what you need to do.)

"Yeah, one day."

"Pika-pipi-pika."(I'm going back to bed.)

"Night."

"Pika."(Night.)

Ash looked at the lake and it reminded him of Misty, that's why he loved lakes and oceans. He began to make a tune in his head and he started to read it out loud unknowingly: 

"Misty I love you,

With all of my heart,

But I'm scared to tell you.

Cause we might fall apart.

But love is so strong,

It can defeat the odds,

Dragons, and wizards,

Even the Gods. (I am so sorry I had to use God, but I needed something to rhyme with odds. Please forgive me if you're upset.)

Please, please Misty,

Look in my eyes,

My brain may be crazy,

But my heart tells no lies.

Misty is awoken and follows the lovely sound and finds herself at a lake staring at Ash from behind a tree. She heard the song word by word. Tears fled from her eyes, she couldn't believe the boy she loved, loved her too. 

Misty I love you,

With all of my heart,

But I'm scared to tell you,

Cause we might fall apart.

And I hope on a star,

That day won't be that far,

The day when I say,

I love you.

Cause I do, I love you.

My heart tells me,

We were meant to be,

Now look in my eyes,

And you will soon see,

That I care about you,

I cherish you,

I love you,

Yes it's true.

I look to the sky,

And count the stars,

One by one,

Hoping it won't be that far,

The day I say,

I love you,

For your love,

There's nothing I wouldn't do.

Misty I love you,

With all of my heart,

But I'm scared to tell you,

Cause we might fall apart.

Please, please Misty,

Look into my eyes,

My brain may be crazy,

But my heart tells no lies.

Misty I love you,

Forever and ever,

And hopefully by that time,

We'll be together.

Misty I love you,

With all of my heart,

But I'm scared to tell you,

Cause we might fall apart.

My heart tells no lies,

Every word is true,

And I am waiting for the day,

To say I love you.

Misty I love you."

Ash looked back to the sky and he heard someone crying so he got up and looked around to find a girl, no not just a girl, the most beautiful girl in the world to him, it was Misty. He walked over to Misty and asked her, "What's wrong?" He apparently didn't know she had heard the song.

"I love you too." Misty said.

"Yo.. You, You do?"

"I love you Ash, plain and simple."

"I love you too."

They both looked eye to eye and they kissed. They both experienced their very first kiss and they were so happy. 

The End

Please review, please. I haven't wrote in like two weeks so give me a break. Wait, you are already giving me a review so why should I get a break??? Thanks a lot for all of your support through my writing.

Until next time Later,

Sabrina or

Sabs or

Sabrina the teenage witch( don't own that either.)

AAMRN Rule forever.

Also email me at Sabss1987 or JoySabrina1985 both are @ aol.com.


End file.
